


Home

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Mark is tired and very glad to be home with his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwaus/gifts).



> Written for Mwaus. Sorry it is so late. Enjoy :D

Mark sighed as he switched the car engine off. It was a relief to be home. He’d been away filming for Channel 4 and with all the time changes was absolutely exhausted. He grabbed his bag from the back of the car and made his way inside.

It was mid Sunday afternoon but to Mark it felt as if it should be midnight. He walked inside and his dog Shadow came running towards him. “Hey buddy.” Mark said, ruffling his fur. The tiredness evident in his voice.

He was about to head into the living room when Ann appeared. “You look shattered.” She said, reaching for his bag.

“I am. I’m going to go and have a sleep.”

Ann nodded. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

Mark gave her a smile before going upstairs. He kicked his shoes off before stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt and climbing into bed. He seriously hated jetlag. It was probably one of the worst things in the world.

He had just closed his eyes when he felt a figure lie down beside him, wrapping her arms around him. The best part of coming home was definitely getting to see Ann and cuddle up to her. “Are you asleep?” She asked softly.

Mark sighed. “No, I bet I won’t fall asleep because of this jetlag. You know what it’s like, despite being tired you can never sleep.”

Ann nodded as she gently stroked his cheek. “I know, it’s awful.” She agreed. Kissing his lips softly. “I suppose we could always do something else?”

“Like what?” Mark asked, not really paying attention to the smile on his wife’s face.

“Oh, I don’t know….” She shrugged, her fingers running along the top of his boxer shorts. “Anything you want.”

The Australian’s eyes widened. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?” He raised an eyebrow, realising she was still playing with the elastic of his underwear.

“Yes I am.” She grinned.

Mark smirked wickedly and crashed his lips against hers, his hands roaming over her body as he pulled her closer to him. It had been such a long time since they’d had a moment alone, and right now he needed it as much as sleep.

*

Mark lay on his back panting, holding Annie in his arms. He placed the occasional kiss on the top of her head, glad to see her smiling. “I love you.” He whispered, feeling even more tired than before.

“I love you too.” She grinned, stroking his nose.

He yawned slightly. “Maybe I should sleep?”

“You should. You need it.”

Mark nodded and snuggled down, keeping an arm around Ann as he dosed off. She lay beside him happily, watching his breathing even out as he drifted off. It was times like this she cherished. Once he was home in her arms it always made her feel complete. She couldn’t ask for anyone better to spend her life with than Mark. He was one of a kind.

“Love you Mark.” She whispered, kissing the top of his head.


End file.
